


Mixed Company

by thehoyden



Category: Kizuna, Whistle!
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazamatsuri Kou was very, very good at what he did, although it was not something he could really tell his parents about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Company

**Author's Note:**

> Not spoilery. Takes place in early (midpoint?) Kizuna, and at the very beginning of Whistle!. Manga continuity for Whistle!, wherein Kou-nii is not a model scout - he works at a host club. Please take that in for a moment - he's actually trashier in the manga. Score! Speed beta by [](http://lynnmonster.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lynnmonster.livejournal.com/)**lynnmonster**, who knew I didn't want to wait to post this one.

Kazamatsuri Kou was very, very good at what he did, although it was not something he could really tell his parents about.

He ditched high school when he was a teenager, and came to Tokyo to pursue his dream of acting. He got some parts, here and there, but not enough to live on -- especially not in Tokyo, money-sucking capital city that it was. A friend of a friend told Kou that he could hook Kou up with a job at a bar, and Kou agreed.

The bar was in Shinjuku and, furthermore, it turned out to be a host club.

He couldn't say he wasn't a little dismayed at the prospect, but after they hired him, Kou discovered something about himself -- he was much better at acting interested in the women who came in than he was at acting on stage. Acting jobs were getting harder and harder to come by, and finally Kou just stopped struggling and started working full-time at the club.

If his heart ached sometimes to know that he'd let his dream go without much fuss, somehow the shy glances and hungry stares he got from women at the host club helped salve his wounds a bit.

Maybe it wasn't something his parents would ever find admirable, but Kou knew he was good at what he did. He had a regular base of clients, women with whom he had formed good relationships. They told him things they couldn't tell anybody else -- their fears, hopes, desires. And Kou did go to love hotels on occasion with special clients, but it wasn't really all that often.

His life was pretty good, all things considered. And then he got two phone calls in one day, which both turned everything upside down.

The first was from his parents. His kid brother Shou was transferring schools, and his parents wanted to know if Shou could move in with him while he was going to school. Kou was flabbergasted, because his parents loved him but didn't really approve of his life, and for heaven's sake -- Shou was fourteen. What did Kou know about being a responsible parent figure?

But he found himself saying yes, because the alternative was some sort of scary dormitory, and there was no way he was going to put his kid brother through that. Besides, he knew Shou -- how hard could it be, right?

And then he got his second call, from the manager of a host club, much more exclusive than the place he worked. Apparently, his current boss had referred him -- something Kou never would have expected. But the manager said, mixed company -- are you up for that?

Kou thought about it, and decided that acting was acting -- he could do it.

He just hadn't quit expected his first client to be a man, let alone a member of the yakuza.

Kou's clothing had gotten an upgrade with his new job and new salary -- the fabric of his suit was expensive, and the cut was immaculate. Kou knew he looked damned good, and it gave him a boost in confidence on his first night at his new job, just a day after his kid brother had moved into his former bachelor pad.

He sat with the other young men in the club's parlor, all of them attractively displayed to catch the interest of incoming clients. Kou never looked up and smiled exactly when someone walked in -- he always waited a few seconds, so that his head might be the last to turn and would stand out in a crowd.

Tonight, when he finally looked up, he saw a man in a dark suit looking straight at him. Or at least, Kou thought he was -- it was hard to tell with the sunglasses.

Next to him, Akiyama whispered, "Ooh, first one. Bet he'll take you out."

Kou's smile didn't waver, because he wasn't going to be scared. This was going to be just like chatting up a woman who wore too much makeup or had bad breath. He could do this.

The man walked straight towards him, perfect leather shoes gleaming in the low light, dark suit encasing broad shoulders and screaming wealth with its subtle elegance. He stopped in front of Kou, and said, voice low and formal, "If you are not otherwise engaged?"

Kou lowered his eyelashes and ducked his head, before rising gracefully to his feet. He was not scared. He could do this. He was a successful host, he'd gotten a new job just on a recommendation, and people paid an awful lot of money just to talk to him.

He was about to lead the man off to one of the tables near the front, when the manager appeared and said, "Ah, Araki-san -- would you like your usual room in the back?"

Kou stiffened -- nobody had warned him about this. But the manager was making "please cooperate" eyes at him, so Kou relaxed and followed the manager and the man -- Araki-san, he'd been called -- to the back.

It was a private room, unlike the semi-private booths the hosts normally entertained in. Kou slipped off his shoes and padded across the tatami, to present a floor cushion for Araki. Araki moved quietly and gracefully for such a tall, broad-shouldered man. And it was only when he knelt on the cushion that Kou saw the pin on his lapel, and thought, _Holy fuck, he's a member of the yakuza. And he must be pretty well-ranked to rate the back room. Fuck._

"If it's a problem, I can request someone else," Araki said, in that dark rumble of a voice.

Kou forced himself to pour sake and offer it without flinching. "There's no difficulty, Araki-san."

Araki removed his sunglasses, revealing dark eyes and a deep scar on the bridge of his nose. "I'm pleased to hear that. I picked you especially, so I would be...disappointed if we had to cut our evening short."

Kou wasn't quite sure what would move a man like Araki to pick Kou out of all the others, but he simply smiled, and did what he did best -- made conversation.

Kou never asked about a client's work unless they initiated it, so instead he engaged Araki on the topic of the new exhibit at the Tokyo National Museum. It seemed that Araki was something of a sword enthusiast, and Kou drew him out on the subject.

The conversation migrated, and had he been with a woman, he would have moved closer by now, might have essayed a few touches to the shoulder or elbow or hair. He didn't move closer to Araki, but he couldn't deny that he was fascinated -- because Araki was all of the cliches -- dark and powerful and dangerous, and no less seductive because he was a man.

He moved to pour another glass of sake, when Araki stilled him with a hand on his wrist.

"Kou-san," Araki said.

Kou felt himself shiver a little at the intensity of Araki's regard. "Yes, Araki-san?"

"You're new," he said. It wasn't a question.

Kou raised his chin a little. "Just new here," he said. Araki really didn't need to know that he'd never entertained male clients before.

Araki slid his hand from Kou's wrist in a careful, smooth caress up his arm to rest on his shoulder. Kou did not gulp, he did not frown, but he did lick at his lips, and felt his heartbeat thud a little faster. "Is that so?" Araki said, dark voice even huskier, and then bent down for a kiss.

Kou closed his eyes automatically. He'd thought before that it would be no different than kissing a particularly pushy woman, but it was. It was really different. Because Araki was big, and when Kou's hands came up to rest on Araki's biceps, he could feel the muscles underneath. Kou was used to controlling kisses with his clients, or at least gently guiding -- but he most definitely was not used to kisses being taken, to his mouth being the one explored, invaded.

Araki pulled back after a bit, his arms still wrapped around Kou. "Would you care to adjourn to somewhere more...comfortable?"

Kou could feel the lapel pin under his fingertips. "I...I would have to ask--"

"Your manager? Forgive me, I inquired before I requested you. It's up to you."

Kou looked up at Araki's face, and weighed his treatment from this evening -- Araki had been quiet and perfectly polite, and he'd wanted Kou from the beginning. And Kou couldn't say that he hadn't enjoyed the kiss.

Kou might have taken in his kid brother, but he wasn't done rebelling. He was in the mood to do something reckless, consequences be damned. "I'd be pleased to accompany you," he said.

Araki favored him with a small, genuine smile -- his first of the evening.

***

The love hotel was close and very expensive, and Araki had taken the first shower. Kou waited his turn, and tried not to get too worked up. He could handle this. How hard could it be? It wasn't like Araki had something he didn't. Kou was experienced, and he'd been with some women who had paid to do some fairly kinky things with him. Nothing to be afraid of.

Araki came out, wrapped in the white hotel bathrobe, his dark hair no longer slicked back but damp and a little tousled. He looked...well, he looked good. Kou smiled at him and went to take his own shower. He was quick, and dabbed on a little bit of cologne afterwards before wrapping the robe around himself and exiting the bathroom.

Araki was sitting on the bed. He looked slightly more human out of the suit and fresh from the shower, and Kou felt himself relax a little. Kou wasn't ignorant -- he'd watched enough porn to know what ways this night might go.

Araki patted the covers next to him, and Kou obediently sat down. And then Araki was pulling Kou into his arms again, pressing their lips together and exploring Kou's mouth with his tongue. It was something like drowning -- Kou could only hold onto Araki's shoulders and try to breathe. Araki kept kissing him, and soon he couldn't think, much less worry, and when Araki pressed him down onto the mattress, Kou barely paid any attention.

Araki trailed his lips down Kou's neck, and it was weird to be this _passive_ \-- to let someone else do things to him, instead of being the one to do them. With women, Kou always wondered if it was too much, or too soon, or too something. With Araki, he could barely make the effort to be concerned about himself, much less anybody else. Araki was doing something really wonderful to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and Kou was startled to hear himself moan low in his throat.

"Yes," Araki said against his skin. "Let me hear you."

Before Kou knew it, Araki was pulling the belt of his robe open, and toying with his nipples with fingertips and lips and teeth, and Kou couldn't stop himself from making noises. He could feel Araki's predatory smiles against his skin, could feel Araki's hands smoothing down his sides to stroke his hips. Araki placed a kiss under his navel, and said, "Tell me the truth this time -- am I the first?"

Kou closed his eyes. "How did you know?"

"I'm used to having pretty young men making my life difficult," Araki said. "So I'll ask you: will you allow me?"

Kou looked at Araki, his body in between Kou's open legs. He wasn't afraid, and he wasn't going to not do this just because nearly everyone said he shouldn't.

Kou really didn't like being told what to do.

"I want it," Kou said. "I want you."

Araki smiled, and then proceeded to nearly cause Kou's brain to implode with the best blowjob he'd ever received, hands down. He was close, so close, when Araki slid one slick finger into him. Kou twitched a little at that, but he'd been with a few adventurous female clients before, and it wasn't something new. Araki continued to suck his cock, and Kou gripped the bedsheets beside him, tilting his hips a little. One finger, then two, then three...

And then Araki rolled him over on his stomach, and Kou heard the familiar tear of foil -- but he wasn't the one putting on a condom this time.

At a time when, arguably, he should have felt the most nervous, Kou actually felt a very curious sort of calm. Araki murmured, "That's it, you're doing well," before taking Kou's hips in his hands, and pressing slowly inside.

It was a little uncomfortable, frankly, but it wasn't _bad_. Kou tried to keep himself relaxed, and Araki gave him a few moments to get used to the feeling before starting to move, slowly.

Kou was still doing okay when Araki started to thrust steadily -- not urgent, not yet, just a steady push and withdrawal. It was starting to feel good -- not incredible, but decent. It was a little exciting to feel Araki's hands on his hips, hear his soft exhales at the end of a long thrust. And then Araki pulled him up on his knees, tilted his hips, and Kou's brain pretty much melted.

After that, his world narrowed to the feeling of Araki's chest against his back, the way his body moved forward a little with the force of Araki's thrusts, the sound of his own voice panting and moaning, punctuated by Araki's occasional groans. He felt desperate, wanted to reach down and take himself in hand, but settled for gasping Araki's name.

Araki, who had already proven himself to be a polite man, took Kou's cock in a firm grip and worked twice before Kou yowled and came hard all over the love hotel bedsheets.

Araki pounded in few more times, short and hard little corkscrewing thrusts, before he groaned, low and satisfied, and slumped over Kou's back.

Araki rolled off after a while, and Kou dozed a bit before reaching over the side of the bed for his clothes.

"Leaving already?" Araki said, sounding slightly amused.

Kou jumped a little -- he'd thought Araki was still resting. "Just getting my cigarettes. Do you mind if I smoke?"

Araki waved off his concern. "Would you mind getting mine while you're up? They're in my coat pocket."

Kou stood and winced, and realized that when one had gotten it as good as he had, walking funny was pretty much a given. He retrieved their cigarettes and lit Araki's before his own.

Kou took a long drag off his cigarette before noting the time. Their hour was almost up -- he'd better ask.

"Would you like me to stay?" he asked, careful not to sound like he had opinions either way.

Araki exhaled leisurely, before leaning over to kiss Kou again, slowly and thoroughly. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Kou said.

Araki's lips twitched in amusement. "If you enjoyed yourself, then stay."

Kou looked down at his lap. "The thing is...the thing is, if I'm going to stay, I have to make a phone call first."

Araki looked at him consideringly. "Be my guest."

And so Kou snagged his cell phone out of his trousers, and called his apartment. Shou picked up on the third ring. "Kou-nii!" Shou said. "You're missing the game! It's so exciting -- they almost scored, but they didn't because the midfielder --"

"Shou," Kou interrupted. "Did you eat dinner?"

"Yup," Shou said. "Saw your note. Are you coming home late tonight?"

"That's the thing," Kou said. "I won't be coming home tonight. Will you be okay getting off to school in the morning?" Never mind that so far, Shou had woken him instead of the other way around.

"No problem!" Shou said cheerfully. "Have a good night, Kou-nii!"

"You too. Don't stay up too late," Kou said. Where the hell was this stuff _coming_ from? He sounded like their mother. "Night."

He hung up and was aware that Araki was looking at him. "Um, sorry about that. My kid brother just moved in with me -- it's all kind of new."

Araki put out his cigarette. "You'll get used to it -- sooner than you think."

Kou didn't want to ask questions, but he did dart a glance at Araki's left hand to see if he wore a wedding band.

Araki didn't miss that. "My boss's son," he offered. "I take care of him."

"Does it get easier?" Kou asked, half-joking.

Araki smiled, vaguely bittersweet and self-mocking. "In some respects. In others, it gets more...complicated."

Kou thought that over. He was pretty glad that Shou seemed nothing like he had been at that age. He put out his own cigarette, and turned to Araki again.

"Araki-san," he began.

"Masa," Araki corrected.

Kou frowned a little in confusion.

"Short for Masanori. I think you can call me that, given the circumstances," Araki said, amusement back in his voice. "Come here."

Kou slid back into Araki's arms. "Masa," he said experimentally, trying out the name.

Araki said against his lips, "Good," before kissing him once again.


End file.
